


NS

by olivia921118



Category: NS - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivia921118/pseuds/olivia921118





	NS

南方的皮肤白腻水润，像块白豆腐似的，他偏瘦，背部突起的蝴蝶骨精致漂亮，北方粗糙的手掌从他圆润的肩头一路滑到腰侧，那滑嫩的手感成功惹他引火上身，很快下身就起了反应。南方看不见，但是不代表他感受不到，北方的呼吸声明显变重了，抚摸自己的双手从一开始就不怀好意，带着色情的挑逗，只是没想到血气方刚的北方这么快就沉不住气，这才刚“坦诚相见”呢。

“北哥你怎么了？”南方装作天真懵懂的样子，试图转身来看看北方的情况，没想到被北方捂住了眼睛，微张的小嘴刚想表达惊讶，北方的另一只手就按耐不住地摸向了南方的胸前。

两颗粉红的乳尖在粗粝的指腹的玩弄下，很快挺立了起来，南方下意识的夹紧了双腿，口中断断续续地溢出一些呻吟，听地北方脑子里轰轰作响，他细细吻着南方的脖颈，吮出青青紫紫的痕迹。

他的声音喑哑：“我当年南下，你还是个不知世事的孩子，长大了一点后还心高气傲的，我当时就想把你狠狠地操哭。”

南方受着他掠夺一般的吻，一边笑出了声：“北哥总是喜欢逞嘴上功夫，天冷，还是办事要紧。”

北方惩罚似地掐了一下他娇嫩的乳头，南方又痛又痒，腹中燃烧的欲望已经开始叫嚣了，他转身搂住北方的脑袋，把挺立的乳首往他嘴上蹭，北方嗤笑了一声，如愿以偿地含住一颗小珠子，舔弄吮吸，有时用牙齿轻轻地扯咬，南方都会发出腻人的呻吟声。乳头变成了红肿的殷红色，衬在南方白皙的皮肤上，对北方来说是致命诱惑。

他把手指探到南方的股间，掰开臀缝，插进一根手指发现非常轻松，那里已是汪洋一片，早有耳闻，南方是水做的，如今穴口虽然狭小，但是甬道湿润柔软，南方整个人软成了一滩水，攀在自己的身上，嘴里喊着哥哥。

北方是正面分开他的双腿，挺身进入，那样会插的很深，大概会深到他的南海去。

“唔，哥哥，不要插了，好痛哇。”

南方真的挤了几滴眼泪出来，泪眼汪汪地看着北方，看地他心都软地没力气跳了。北方退出来了一点，南方不舒服地扭动了几下，他解释最近几天寒潮让他身体不爽，北方说，那我就帮你爽出来。

他套弄着南方胀大的阴茎，那里的毛发比自己的稀疏一些，小弟弟也长得可爱一些，但尺寸也不小，北方有些担忧，如果今天是南方上他，会是什么样的反转情况？他会失守阵地吗？

北方一边担忧着自己的菊花，一边帮南方撸了出来，南方为了表示感谢，自愿帮他的小弟弟含。

 

北方揉着他的头发，心里想，不会的，他的南方弟弟可是个看到雪都要大惊小怪的孩子啊。


End file.
